Crossroads
by gray03
Summary: I'm leaving. Not coming back.


Title: Crossroads

Author: Karolyn Gray

Fandom: Haven

Summary: I'm leaving. Not coming back.

Main characters: Duke Crocker, Nathan Wuornos

Rating: E / G

Warnings: None

Spoilers: None. Pre-series.

Beta: N/A

Word Count: 1,200+

Disclaimer: Haven, characters, and related indicia is owned and copyrighted by E1 Entertainment, Syfy, NBCUniversal, and Stephen King and all related parties. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a work of fan based fiction and is not endorsed or affiliated in any way, shape, or form to the owners and/or copyright holders.

**Crossroads**

_by Karolyn Gray_

Duke didn't look up from his tinkering at the sound of a truck pulling in to the gas station. He just kept working on the engine in one last, desperate hope to get it running so he can finally escape, finally leave his godforsaken hometown for good. Unfortunately, it seems his truck has other ideas. Whatever was wrong with the engine was beyond his capabilities. After several more minutes of tinkering and one last failed attempt to turn over the engine, he gave up with a sigh.

He slammed the hood down in frustration and went to retrieve his small duffel with his possessions in it, considering his options. He's tempted to just leave the old rust bucket of a truck there and just hitchhike his way up to Bangor but it's been a reliable, if sometimes fussy, vehicle he put a lot of effort into fixing up. Instead he decides to call in a favor with Bill McShaw.

As he talked Bill in to paying to tow his truck to the McShaw's place on the payphone Duke finally noticed the familiar battered blue Bronco sitting near the pumps. An idea, probably not a good one, came to mind. He instead quickly tells Bill he's leaving town and the truck was his if he wanted it before he hangs up and heads towards the truck.

Duke knew Nathan Wuornos was going to college. He just thought Nate was leaving after July 4 with Jeff McShaw and the handful of others who used their grades and dreams to get out of Haven. By the looks of the haphazardly packed boxes and bags in the truck, Nathan was leaving tonight.

"Can't give you a ride, Duke."

Duke actually jumped at the quiet words, turning with a grin to find Nathan unscrewing the gas cap to his truck to insert the nozzle of the fuel pump. A brown bag from the station's shop was at his feet. For a strange moment Duke felt his grin slip as he noticed Nathan looked a little frazzled in his old jeans and threadbare t-shirt and more like his old man's dour and world weary appearance.

Shrugging off the observation he grinned again. "Sure you can, Nate. You can just drop me off at Main Street on the way ho…"

"I'm not going home," Nate interrupted, sounding annoyed. He shook his head and shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, Duke. You know I'd normally give you a ride."

That was true enough. They'd both given each other rides or helped one another out over the years despite their on again off again friendship. They were currently tolerating one another but neither mistook that for friendship. It was just one of those quirks about growing up in a place like Haven. You helped out folks when they needed it, be it your best friend or your worst enemy, knowing they'd do the same in return at some point.

Duke considered his options as silence fell between them. Glancing at the truck again he realized the rumors he'd heard about Nate and Hannah having a falling out appeared to be true. Why else would she be absent? He knew better than to outright mention it, though.

"So, you going camping?" Duke asked somewhat lamely. The question earned a slightly puzzled look from Nate.

"I'm leaving. Not coming back."

"Little early for college," Duke commented. "I thought you and Hannah were going up with Jeff and Jaime after the fourth."

"Jeff's waiting until August to help out at the restaurant. Jaime's leaving next week." Came the monotone reply as Nate finished fueling the truck and replaced the gas cap.

"Hannah's staying."

It was said so quietly, Duke almost didn't hear the words.

"I'm sorry, Nate."

And Duke was sorry for him. He never begrudged others happiness. Despite the scurrilous rumors about the Rev and his daughter, he could tell Nathan and Hannah really cared for each other, practically inseparable since becoming a couple. Up until the Senior Prom, it seemed Reverend Driscoll actually _liked_ Nathan, more so than any of Hannah's other erstwhile boyfriends the fiery preacher had driven off. Of all the high school sweethearts Duke thought only Nate and Hannah or maybe Bill and his new girlfriend had any real chance of staying together.

Nate just shrugged. "Bound to happen, I guess."

Duke thought Nathan's stoic façade looked a little forced but he knew pushing would end with the other man driving away and him looking forward to a long hike. He just had to figure out a way to get Nate to give him a ride. It was one thing to ask a guy for a ride home, quite another to ask for a ride to another city.

"So what're you going to do until classes start?" Duke asked, moving aside as Nathan opened up the driver's door and tossed the paper bag onto the back seat.

Nathan shut the door and went to inspect the front windshield. "Get a job. Save up some money."

Duke practically wanted to dance with glee. Luck, it seemed, was on his side today.

"Well, I was heading up to Bangor. Got a job lined up. Bill was supposed to come with me." He paused as Nate looked over at him, clearly deciding if Duke was lying to him or not. Duke just shrugged at the look. "It isn't much. Mainly just some warehouse work and a couple of trips to the ports but it is some decent pay. Also got a small place already set aside to stay, if you're interested."

"And your truck is broke down." Nathan added, glancing pointedly at the vehicle sitting forlornly near the payphones.

"Well, yeah," Duke admitted. "You should come. We both get what we want: out of Haven, a job, a place to stay, and some money."

"Okay."

Duke was certain his eyebrows must have disappeared into his hairline in surprise at how quickly he'd gotten infamously stubborn Nathan Wuornos to agree. "What? Really, okay?"

"Yeah, why not? Not like we have to hang out or anything when we're not working," Nate commented as he pretended to wipe some dust off the windshield.

Duke grinned at the slight hint of mockery in Nate's voice. "Nope, no hanging out together required."

"Good, I'd probably kill you if we did." Nathan nodded towards the passenger side. "Toss your stuff in the back."

Duke quickly trotted around to the passenger side and did as Nate said before sliding into the truck. As Nathan settled himself behind the wheel Duke couldn't help but grin at the sight of the pirate flag decal still plastered to the glove box, looking almost as pristine as the night he put it there in honor of their first successful beer run for a kegger on the beach. For all of Nate's complaining about it later, the decal ever remained.

"Uh, you're dad know you're leaving?" Duke asked suddenly. He didn't relish the idea of Nate's old man trying to, literally, hunt them down. Duke didn't doubt for a moment that Haven's new police chief would have him charged with kidnapping or something if he wanted to stop Nathan from leaving.

"He'll figure it out," Nate replied with a grim smile as he started the Bronco up, engine roaring to life.

For a moment Duke felt a pang of doubt as he looked out at the service station and the down the road leading back into Haven. "This is it, isn't it?" He sounded surprised even to himself.

"Yeah, it is," Nathan agreed quietly sharing a knowing look with Duke before turning his attention back to shifting the truck into gear. "You coming back?"

"Hell no!" Duke vehemently protested, earning an outright laugh from Nate as he floored the pedal and they launched out onto the road.

Even as he said it though, Duke knew he would be back. Maybe not permanently, but he had friends in Haven. It would be good to visit them once in a while between his travels. That's what he told himself anyway. And despite Nate's claims Duke suspected he'd be back too for the same reasons Duke didn't want to admit to himself.


End file.
